The Forgotten Child
by TributeDemigod
Summary: In the last chapter of The Last Olympian, Poseidon has told Percy that maybe he would have a brother or sister. What if he wasn't kidding? What if Percy does have a sister? Follow every step of Poseidon's daughter, the forgotten child.
1. Author's note

Sorry this is not really a chapter. I just want to say that i'm really sorry if my grammar and spelling are suck, cause i'm a Vietnamese. We don't speak English. And thank you all for reading this. If it suck, leave me some comment. But please don't give any mean comment, okay?

 **Disclaimed: Do I sound like the one who trolls fan in every single book? Am I the one who puts Percabeth into Tartarus? The answer is, NOPE. So, I don't own any of these characters, except Cacy. But I really wish I did. This disclaim is use for my whole story. I won't write this again.**

 **A/N: I ship Percabeth, Frazel, Jasper, Caleo, Tratie and some others. I DO NOT ship Thalico or Thaluke or Reynico or Leyna, because Thalia is a Huntress and Aphrodite says that Reyna won't find love in any demigods so yeah... And I don't ship Solangelo. Don't miss understanding, I have nothing against the LGBT, I just don't ship them. Read and comment. Love you. Oh wait. This may contain spoilers from The Battle of Labyrinth to Blood of Olympus. Consider this before you read.**

 **Your Demigodishness and all that.**

 **Maianh Nguyen**


	2. Chapter 1

Cacy yawns and sits up. She looks out of one of the Hermes cabin window. It's still dark. She looks around the cabin. Everyone is still sleeping. It's only four in the morning. The air is cool and filled with the smell of salt from Long Island Sound. Perfect time for a little training.

She walks toward the bathroom, change into a camp T-shirt and a pair of jeans. She ties her dark, curly brown hair into a pony tail, grabs her twin daggers and walks to the arena. Her body still hurt like Hell, but she doesn't care. Yesterday was The battle of Labyrinth, and she needs to ease her mind from the dead people, or else she would go insane.

She walks pass the archery area and sees the bows and arrows. She frowns. A picture of Lee Fletcher comes in her mind. She forces herself go faster, or else she is going to cry. Curse you Aphrodite.

Cacy starts using her twin daggers on the dummies. She didn't do well in the battle of Labyrinth, and she knows that. If she did better, would Lee lives? Would she saved someone else? Like Castor? She chops the dummy in half. Mom, Dad, please, if you can here me, please claim me. I have been waiting for it my whole life. Please. Do I ashamed you that much? Don't I deserve at lease to know my family?

"Nice move",a voice says. She turns. Charles Beckendorf standing there, smiling. Her heart suddenly skip a beat. No, she thinks, not right after Lee's death. Aphrodite, stop messing with my life! I'm only twelve!

"Beckendorf", she greets him, "Up so soon?"

"Can't sleep. You?"

"Same. You come to train?"

"Nah. Just taking a small walks. Keep going. You are great with that."

"Thanks. Have fun with your walk."

He nods and walks away.

Right when he leaves, she takes of running into the woods. She comes to a tree near the beach and climbs to the highest branch, looks out at the sea. Her favourite spot. Here she can she everything, but nothing can see her. That's good, she guess. She likes to be friend with people, but they doesn't. Everytimes she tried, she failed. She doesn't even bother to try anymore. After all, she is a different demigods.

Cacy remember her first quest. It was 2 years ago. She was a little young, just 10 back then, but it's just a small quest. Beside, she has been here since forever, so it didn't seem to be a big problem.

The quest was to find and return Aphrodite's bracelace. She just almost die a couple of times, no big deal. But when she returned it, the goddess didn't seem to care. She was angry, and said something she shouldn't. That annoyed the goddess. Aphrodite curse her that from now on, she will fall in love with many people, but every times she does, she will break her heart again. It all started with Chris Rodriguez. She likes him. He is unclamed like her. They are in the same cabin, Hermes's. He is funny and caring. Then he turned to Kronos side. That hurt once. Then he came back and was crazy. That hurts twice. Then Clarisse cares for him. That hurt so much that she crying all day in the wood. She respects Clarisse, so she won't do anything. And then Lee Fletcher from the Apollo cabin came. He's handsome, a great archer and actually befriend with her. So as Castor. And she likes both of them at the same time. That's the most unbearable feeling she has felt in her life. And both of them died yesterday, in the battle of labyrinth. When she's not over that, Charles Beckendorf step in to her life just by two words: "Nice move". She just want to punch Aphrodite in the nose.

There is sometime she does think that Aphrodite is her Godly parent, but she push it a side. If that's true, she is going to drown herself in the canoe lake.

The sun rising from the sea. Could any chance Apollo is her father? Nah. She can only sing. She is too dumb to be a child of Athena. Too clumsy to be a child of Hephaetus. Maybe a child of Demeter or Hermes? Suddenly she feels angry. Why didn't her parent send her a sign? Just one sign, and her life would be different.


	3. Chapter 2

The firework lights up the sky. Sitting on her hiding spot, Cacy smiles for the first time in a long time. The firework is beautiful. But as she sees the couples on the beach, her smile fades.

They look so happy that it hurts her. She feels jealous. Chris and Clarisse are holding hands, walking on the beach. Grover and Juniper are laughing. Percy and Annabeth are sitting and talking. They aren't a couple yet, but soon. And Charles... Charles Beckendorf and Silena Beauregard. They are kissing, and her heart breaks, for the countless time. Silena is a great person, eventhough she is an Aphrodite's girl, and Cacy actually feels like her. Is not her to break anyone apart too, so she won't do it. She is just going to accept it, and wait to punch Aphrodite in her dream tonight.

Percy looks out at the sea, sitting in a comfortable silent with Annabeth. It's great to be with her, and it's great that they are both alive. He still has a lot of questions for her about her attitude toward Rachel back when they were at the Labyrinth, but that can wait. He doesn't want to ruin this moment. Beside, he doubts that Annabeth will answer those. As Beckendorf said, who knows what girls thinking? Trying to understand what's going on in a girl's mind is probaly harder than wandering the Labyrinth.

He suddenly hears a sound in the woods. He turns, automatically holding Riptide. But he only sees a girl, lonely sitting on a tree, looking out at the sea. She looks sad, maybe she has lost someone in the battle. She is wearing a camp T-shirt, but he doesn't remember seeing her anywhere.

"Annabeth," he asks "who is she?"

Annabeth turns to the woods. "Oh. She's Cacy. One of the unclaimed as Hermes cabin. She has been here for a quite long time."

"Really? I haven't seen her before."

"She has some problems. She isn't very open. And she's different from us. But, she is a good fighter. And a powerful demigod."

"How long has she been here? She looks like she doesn't truly belong here."

"Oh, she belongs here more than you think. She has been here for 12 years."

"What? But she's only..."

"Twelve. I know. She came here since she was a baby."

"But Chiron said..."

"I'm the person who stays here the longest? Well, it's hard to explain about her, and he doesn't want to. It's complicated to tell you when she's not going to meet you. She... well, it's a long story."

Percy silents. Obviously something had happened to this girl, but it's none of his business. Everyone has their own story. After all, he has his, too. But something sneaks into his mind.

Spy. There is a spy inside the Camp. And he wonders is the girl with her long story the spy they are searching for.

But when Annabeth rests her head on his shoulder, he forgets everything and enjoy the night, with her next to him, the firework and some little peace they are having.

Mean while, Cacy silently climbs down the tree and disappears in the woods.


	4. Chapter 3

Cacy wants to smash Percy Jackson's face. Maybe he's a hero and all that, but she freaking cares. She just wants to strangle him to death.

The famous Percy Jackson has come back this morning and tells Charles Beckendorf has died. She knows that isn't his fault, but she hurts so much that she really wants to kill him. Silena Beauregard has broken down, and Cacy understands her. But at lease Silena has Clarisse. She has no one.

She runs off into the woods to cry. She sits there all day to cry, and falls at sleep. But her hinding spot is so undercover that even the Harpies can't find her. Or they don't care to find her, she doesn't know. Even the Hermes cabin doesn't notice that she is gone. What a family.

After her early training with her twin knives, she comes to the dining pavilon. The Hermes table is so crowded that she almost falls out of the chair. But no one is talking. Charles Beckendorf's death has brought everybody down. Even Travis and Connor Stoll stays quiet, which is stranger than a lovely Aphrodite.

She have never been pranked by the Stoll brother. They prank everyone, except her, even though she's in the same cabin with them for years. And not just them. Clarisse La Rue and the Ares cabin have never bullied her once in her life. Most people consider that's lucky, but she just feels awful. Like she's nothing, and isn't worth pranking and bullying.

A few days later, she gets on the bus to go to New York for the second Titan War. She can't say that she's not excited. She has just gone out of Camp one time a year ago, and she didn't really see anything, because of the monsters, the stupid bracelet, and an arrogant goddess. Long story.

Everyone goes, except the Ares cabin and Chris Rodriguez. He stays with Clarisse. Her heart aches. That's another problem with her and the curse, beside the fact that she can deeply fall in love with just one glance: she can never forget her crushes, and everytime she thinks of them, it's hurts like it was yesterday. I hate you Aphrodite, she thinks. I really, really hate you.

She hugs Chiron for the last time, in the street of New York, when no one else sees. He is not going to fight here. If anything at Camp that makes it her home, it's Chiron. He's like a father to her. He has raised her, teaching her everything. She will do anything for him. That's the reason why she isn't on Kronos side, although the thought that she can slap at the face of Aphrodite and her parent sound pretty awesome.

"Goodluck, Cacy." he says to her "Don't be scared. You are a great fighter."

"Thanks Chiron. Come back soon."

"I'll try my best. Goodbye" And he goes.

She runs to the group of campers, and that's when the worst thing happens.

She runs into Percy Jackson.

Literally.

As she says sorry and helps him up, she accidentaly looks into his eyes. When she sees those beautiful sea green eyes, she knows it happens again. She has fallen in love with Percy Jackson. Which is... bad, since everyone knows he is going to end up with Annabeth Chase. Which means her heart is going to break again. Nice job, Aphrodite.

When he looks into the girl's eyes, Percy thinks that he sees something in there. Sadness. A lot of sadness in those turquoise blue eyes. He remembers what Annabeth told him last year on the beach. This girl, Cacy, is strange. Some where in the back of his mind, a voice says that he should know something about this girl, but all he can thinks it "She is the spy." He knows that it's not good to frame her, but she is the only one who seems... misfit. Every campers has friends at Camp, every one of them has the reason to protect Camp. But she doesn't. Or at lease Percy thinks so. This girl has no friend. She doesn't seem to like it. Maybe he should keep an eye on her.

"Percy?" Annabeth calls "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just thinking. C'mon, let's get started."

She nods and the rest of the demigods follow them. Percy decides to stop thinking about the spy for a minute. At the back of the group, Cacy keeps mumbling that even though she is on the gods side, it would still be nice if Typhon crushes Aphrodite into small pieces.


	5. Chapter 4

The war scares the Hades out of Cacy.

Sure, she has fought at the battle of Labyrinth, but this is a whole different thing. She have never seen so much monster in her life. Some are even worst than her nightmares.

She ducks and rolls on the pavement of New York to lead the dracanaes out of the road and stay away of the sleeping people. She has been seperated from the Hermes cabin as the dracanaes surround her and keep her apart from her cabin. Now she has been lost, since this is her second time in the human world, and her first time in New York. But she can see the top of the Empire State, Mount Olympus not so far from where she is, may be just four or five blocks from here. The enemies are closing in. And there are eight dracanaes here fighting with her. She tries to believe in what Chiron always says, that she is a powerful demigod and a great fighter, but she doesn't feel that way. She is getting weaker every minute, and it seems that she can't fight those things.

But she has promised him. And that's all that matter to her. She needs to try her best.

She jumps up and slices off the head of a dracanae. Another grabs behind her back, holds her there while others come to make her their dinner. She flips the one holding her toward, stabs a knife into her chest and the dracanae explodes into golden dust. On the other hand, she flies her other knife into another monster. It explodes too. She runs, take the knife back, and slices the head of another dracanae by her twin knife. But there are still five dracanae left, and she already had some serious cut. She can't win. She knows it. And she doesn't feel so bad about the dying stuff. That would free her from the stupid Aphrodite's curse. And no one will miss her much or mourning over her death or something. If she dies like this, she will be in Elysium, or she can start a new life. That sounds pretty awesome, if you ask.

A dracanae slices at her rib, and she collapses. This is it, she thinks. The dracanaes get closer to her, the leader smiles victorious.

And then it explodes into golden dust.

Cacy's eyes wide open while the rest of the dracannae hiss and turns. Out of the corner of the street, Hermes cabin poor into the scene, and with the Stoll's lead, they kill all the monster. She looks at Travis and Connor with surprise. She can never know they fight so great. If her godly parent is Hermes, it will be great to be their little sis.

"You okay?" Travis asks while Connor helps her up.

"Yeah." She says, tries to stand up but collapses immediately.

"Nope, you don't." Connor says when Travis calls "Jack, Kayla, bring her to the Plaza Hotel. Quickly. She needs medical help. Call Will. She is losing blood!"

As Jack and Kayla come to her, Connor gives her some nectar and ambrosia. It makes she feels better, but still she feels like a demigods pancake. When Jack and Kayla lift her up, she goes unconsious.

She wakes up the next morning, feeling like she can chop bunch of dracanaes in pieces. She thanks Will Solace and head out of the street.

And when she sees the drakon, she wish she stays unconsious.

Percy, Annabeth and O'Leary, Percy's hellhound, are fighting with it, but they stand no chance. She knows she should help, but she just starring at it, and her mind goes, Ahhhhhhhhh!

Then Clarisse comes, but she knows right then that there's something not right. Clarisse isn't slim and has those curls. Her voice is not that high. And the way she holds the spear... doesn't like Clarisse's.

And definitely Clarisse's eyes are not blue.

The girl in Clarisse's armour is Silena Beauregard.

She yells "No!" even before Silena collapses. And then the real Clarisse comes. Clarisse is so pissed off that she kills the drakon really fast. And then Percy, Annabeth and Clarisse kneal around Silena. Her face has been destroyed. She is no longer the beautiful daughter of Aphrodite anymore. Just a dying demigod. Though Cacy still hates Aphrodite, she never hates Silena. And now she feels really sad. Silena is a good person. Tears flows down her cheek as she watches Silena dies, silently in the distant.

But they are saying something, and Silena's holding a silver bracelace. No. It can't be her. She can't be the spy! She can see the same expression on the other's face. Percy looks confused, especially when he looks up and sees her in the corner. Why does he look at her like that? And then Clarisse stands up and says, "She is the hero, you understand? She is the hero."

Cacy slightly nods and comes back into the tower, finding some where to cry for the daughter of Aphrodite.

Percy feels really bad. The death of Silena is a reason. Of course, it makes the day even worse. But that's not all of it. He feels bad because when Silena was dying, he saw that girl, Cacy. He saw sadness in her eyes, tears on her cheeks, and suddenly he felt guilty for framing her. Maybe that's the reason why she seems misfit. Because she seems different, and the campers stay away from her. That's why she keeps everything to herself.

Annabeth sees the guilty glance that Percy gave Cacy earlier. And suddenly she understands. Percy frames her. If only he knows what Chiron means to this poor girl. Annabeth knows Cacy would never do something like that.

"Annabeth," Percy calls, and she looks up. A helicopter. And it's falling.

Rachel.

"What is that stupid girl doing here?" She grits her teeth and go to rescue the red-headed girl.

Percy and Annabeth forget about Cacy right that moment.


	6. Chapter 5

If they thought the war is over, and nothing would happen so soon in their short demigod lives... They have never been so dead wrong.

Percy looks at Cacy as she runs into the woods. Annabeth's mouth is still hanging open. The Hermes cabin all stare in shock. For once in their life, Travis and Connor have nothing to say. Clarisse just sits there, her eyes wide open. Nico has a serious look on his face. Rachel seems confused, since she doesn't quite understand what has just happened.

*** _two minutes ago_ ***

Percy and Annabeth came up from the lake, after their perfect kiss, completly dry, smiling wildly, holding hands and blushing heavily. The other campers cheered as their appearance. Thay headed to the camp fire to attend the sing along.

At the sing along, Cacy smiled boardly and sang with all her heart, which is actually pretty good. Percy had made the gods and goddess to promise that they will claim their children. Maybe her godly parent was about to claim her! She was so excited that for a moment, she forgot her curse and her broken heart. Apollo was cool. Or Hermes, since that cabin is actually her home since forever. But on top of it, she was about to have a new family, a new life! She will actually have brothers and sisters!

The first one who was claimed was Chris Rodriguez. He is a son of Hermes. She heard her mumbling something like I have been in your house for years, dad. Why so hard just to sent a sign? But his eyes shone with happiness. Afterall, he has found his family.

Jack and Kayla, the children who had helped Cacy when she was wounded, are son of Hecate and daughter of Tyche (goddess of lucky).

Children were claimed, many of the symbols appeared on their head. A new Aphrodite boy. A boy and a girl of Demeter. Two Apollo boys. An Ares boy. A Hephaetus twin. An Athena girl. There are some children of the minor gods and goddesses, like Hebe (goddess of youth), Tyche, Iris, Hypnos, Nike, Hecate and Nemesis. Wow. Tonight the Hermes cabin must be so empty.

Soon there was only her left. Well, she was used to this. She was always left out. Some where in the back of her mind, Cacy wondered would her parent break his or her oath just to not to claim her.

When it was almost the time for them to go to sleep, she close her eyes and silently praying her mom or dad would claim her. When she heard other gasped, she opened her eyes.

There was something strange. Tonight, when people were claimed, other campers would clap and cheer. Now they all looked above her head, which a prove that she had just been claimed. But why do they look so... Shock? And scared? And even Chiron looked confused. Percy and Annabeth's faces were as white as paper.

Then something hit her. She had just been claimed! She looked up in excitement, just to ended up in a total confuse.

What was the sea green symbol that floating above her head? It looks familiar, but it's nothing like the symbols she saw tonight. It looks like a trident, but what does that even mean?

Then her confuse quickly turn into horrify when Chiron and other campers get down on their knees, and Chiron said:

"All hail Cacy, daughter of Poseidon, god of the sea."


	7. Chapter 6

Connor and Travis hold Percy back as he trying to follow Cacy.

"Don't..." Connor says, panting.

"She likes to be alone." Travis adds.

"Well, how do you know if you never try?" Percy basically yells.

"Seaweed Brain" Annabeth says "You should listen to them. They are at the same house with her for more than six years. If she has a hiding spot, that means she doesn't want to be found."

"But..."

"Hate to admit it, but this time, I think she is right Percy" Nico says. "I know when people wants to be alone. I have been in that sittuation for a couple times."

Percy exhales, then sits down. He looks at Chiron, waiting for an explanation, but the old centaur seems as confused as him.

"Soooo... Let me get this straight." Rachel says. "Poseidon has just claimed this girl, Cacy right? a daughter, which means she is Percy's half sister, right? And I know she is a child of the Big Three and a powerful demigod and Poseidon had broken the oath _again_ and all that but why are you so serious? The Prophecy is done. There will be no more threats for a while. So why every one is basically freaking out?"

"Clarisse throws a glance at the new Oracle:

"You don't know a thing, don't you? Miss Oracle suppose to know these, aren't you?"

"Well then" the red head girl shrugs "Tell me about it."

"She is kinda a misfit." Katie Gardner says. "Even though she has been here since forever, as I heard, but still she is different from us. I think she hopes that when her godly parent claim her tonight, she can finally find a new family, a new life. I guess being a child of the Big Three isn't on her plan."

All the Camp look at her, silent.

"What?" she says defensive. " I do talk with her, okay?"

"But how in the name of Zeus..." Travis says

"...can you actually have a conversation with her?" Connor adds.

"You guys are so unbearable!" Miranda exclaims. "Me and Katie talks to her some times. But you have to start first! She is a sweet person."

"But she just nods or shakes her head or silent every times we try! Luke tried to, and she ignore him! And he was so friendly that no one can ignore him." Chris says and Annabeth starts to shake at the name of Luke, and Percy shoots him a death glare, while holding Annabeth tight.

"Because she didn't trust you yet!" Nico suddenly says "So she wouldn't talk to you! Idiots!"

"Hey people!" Will Solace yells "I thought that we are talking how to calm her down? How can we calm her down if we are fighting? And discussing about her past behavior isn't the right thing to do now."

"Oh shut up you little sun." Clarisse says, obviously isn't over the whole chariot thing. "You don't even know her.

"Oh do you?" Pollux jumps in "You doesn't even give a dam about her!"

"ENOUGH!" Chiron yells. "Stop this. We'll talk about this later, in a council at the Big House. Now, go to your cabin. Camp fire is over. And Percy? Don't push her. She can't handle that."

Percy signs. He gives Annabeth the goodnight kiss and head back to his cabin, not sure how to feel about his new sister.

Cacy destroys everything on her path. Trees, bushes, small animals and some monstes. Her twin daggers become the most dangerous weapon for any ones who dares to come near her now. The tree nymph are cursing her, but she doesn't care. She runs to her spot and burst out crying.

Normaly she doesn't cry out loud. Her tears just flown silently. But now she is sobbing loudly enough for the whole woods can here. She can't hold it back and she doesn't want to. Let the Harpies come to eat her. That would be lease painful.

Well done Aphrodite, well done. Her own brother! She falls in love with her own brother, who is the hero of Olympus (sort of), and have a beautiful, smart, and likable girlfriend. Heck, Annabeth is her idol!

And being a child of Poseidon... She can't even think about it. This cannot happen. How can she be his daughter? He broke the oath twice! She shouldn't even exist! Now for all the rest of her life she will be compare with Percy Jackson, and she knows that Poseidon only claim her because he has to. She is a shame. That's why he didn't claim her. He doesn't want her. Since she was born, her father doesn't want her.

She falls into the hardest sleep ever, with all of her crushes come to haunt her in the dream.

The Iris message fade before Percy's eyes, and Tyson vanishes. Percy has just calls his Cyclop half brother and told him about Cacy. Tyson seemed very excited of having a sister, and he told Percy to tells their new sister that he say hello. He just nods.

To be honest, he doesn't like this. Obviously Poseidon wasn't kidding when he told Percy that he may get a brother or sister soon, but Percy never thinks it is _this_ soon. He feels worried.

What if she is more powerful than him? What if she suddenly becomes the hero and people forget about him? He knows that he doesn't want to be a hero, but deep inside his mind, he has to admit it was pretty cool to be the hero. Rachel has spoke the second Prophecy, which starts with _"Seven Half-Bloods answer to the call"_. He wonders if she is one of the seven...

And what if she hate him, or he hate her? That would be the disaster. And if she try to come between he and Annabeth, like an annoying sister? He would kill her then.

And what about his mother? What will she say then, knowing he has a half sister? And doesn't Poseidon love Sally so much? So why, after just three years, he can have kid with another woman? He knows that Poseidon is a god, and they are always be like that, but still... Ever since he knows the truth about him, he always thinks that Poseidon loves her and only her. Heck, he even break his oath because of her. But thinking he did the same thing with another woman, just three year after his mother... He can't stand this.

When he falls asleep, a thought came to his mind. When Chiron knealed after Cacy has been claimed, he just said "Hail, Cacy...". And Percy has never heard of her last name before. So what is her last name? And what is the story of this strange girl, now his sister?


	8. Chapter 7

"Here are your stuff," Travis says when he gives Cacy the bag.

"Good luck in your new home" Connor says, then he and Travis turn and come into the cabin.

 _Great_ , Cacy thinks. _I love you two too. Nice farewell_.

She signs and holds the small bag tight and go to the cabin three, the cabin that she never thought that she would go near.

She opens the door and silently comes in. It's empty. Percy must be out with Annabeth. Great. Just great. Now she has to stay in the same house with her crush, who is also her new found half-brother.

Just a normal day in her normal life.

There are six bunk beds, one of them, the one near the door, is extremely messy. It doesn't take much to know that it belongs to Percy. She goes to the one in the conner, as far as possible from Percy's. She puts her bag down at the bottom of the bed, then she climbs on it and sits at the conner. Ah, she signs, her favourite place. She pulls her knees up to her chest, and just sits there, staring at nothing and thinking random stuff, until the door cracks open.

Percy is quite surprise when he sees the girl, Cacy, sitting in his cabin. No, their cabin. Now this strange girl is his half sister. There is a part of he wants to run around the Camp, yelling 'I have a sister! You hear that? I have a freaking sister! I'm not the only demigod child of Poseidon anymore! Woohoo!', but looking at that small girl, he feels... odd. For a million times, he wonders what is her story.

She doesn't look up or show anything to prove that she knows he is here, so he doesn't know what to do. But then, he forces himself to speak.

"Hey, um... sis?"

She slowly looks up and tilts her head.

"What did you just call me?"

"Sis? Is there something wrong? You know... we are half siblings now..." He says, uncertainly.

"I know. It just... It's really unfamiliar to hear that."

"What? But in the Hermes cabin..."

"No one ever calls me that before. You know, technically I'm not their sister."

"Well, you're mine now. Sooo, Perseus Jackson, nice to meet you." He says, tries to lighten the mood.

Cacy" She says, barely louder than a whisper.

"Just...Cacy?" He asks, sounds not quite sure.

"Yep." She answers. "Just Cacy."

"Sooo... What does it stand for?" He asks, sitting on the edge of her bed. "It's a short name, right?"

"I..." She bites her lip, sounding desperate. "I don't know."

"What?" Percy asks, not believing his own ears. "What do you mean you don't know?"

The girl looks sadder than ever.

"It just I don't know, I guess? I don't even sure if it's my name."

"What are you talking about?" He asks, confused. This girl is so weird. He means, who don't know their own name?

"Annabeth hasn't told you about me yet, has she?"

"Ummm no, she just told me that you stay here year round, and that you have been here since you were a baby."

"And you can't... I don't know, guess anything?

"No, as Annabeth says, I'm kinda a Seaweed Brain"

"I don't have a mother." She says, and he sees water in her turquoise blue eyes. Suddenly he realises that they have the color of the morning sea, calm, laid back and sweet. "Do you want to hear a story, Percy?"

"If only you want to tell."

"Actually, I kinda want to. It has been quite a while since I have a talk with someone. So, this is the story:

"Thirteen years ago, on a rainy summer night, a satyr found a small pack on the side of the highway near the Half-blood hill. Just... It wasn't a pack, it was a blanket. Inside the blanket was a baby, just a day old or two. The baby was a demigod. So the satyr brought the little child to Chiron. He knew right then that she is a powerful demigod, but he couldn't guess her parent. He hoped that she would show something to prove her power, or one of the gods would claim her. The thing is, they never did. So Chiron decided to raise that little girl like his own child. He calls her Cacy, since that was the name had been stiched on the blanket."

She finshes her story, then reach out for her bag at the bottom of the bed. She opens it and pulls out an old, white blanket. She tosses it for him.

Percy catches it. It was really small, and on it, he sees a word, 'Cacy' is carefully stiched by purple thread.

He looks up in disbelive.

"So that's your story." He silently says.

"Yes." She smiles sadly "A good story to hear, but not a nice story when you are the main character."

"That's why when you were claimed, and Chiron said Hail, he didn't... Cause he doesn't..."

"Yep." She finish it for him. "I don't have a last name."


	9. Chapter 8

Percy doesn't quite sure what to do now, looking at his new found half sister. He always thinks that she has a quiet life compare to his. He means, come on, all his life is fighting with bullies, monsters, gods, and Titans. And she stays here, safe and sound, from the day she was born! But now, Percy prefer his life to her. Completely alone among hundreds of people? Just give him a bunch of monsters, anytime.

"So..." he speaks silently "You are... alone?"

She nods. "Most of the time. Some time, someone cares for me, but they then...leave. One way or another. Mostly because they have a new interesting, I guess. I... I tried to make friends, but it always ends up like that. So... I didn't bother to try anymore. That just...hurts. Years like that make me different from other. A huge difference."

"Well, I don't see that." Percy says, obviously a lie. He knows she's different, he just can't tell how.

"Liar." She chuckles and he gaps, surprise.

"Oh c'mon, Percy," she says. "You are a bad liar. You know that right?"

"Not that bad" He protests.

"Yes...but still. I can... It kinda... I kinda can tell what people thinks of me. It because I have seen so much lie, and I know by their expression. Like, right now, you are deciding whether to like me or not, or can I be trusted. Well, that, Percy, you can find out later."

Percy almost yells. Almost. How the Hades can she does that?

"Don't freak out!" she says. "Please. Please?"

Her pleading turquoise eyes look at him, like begging him not to leave her like everyone has passed her life did. He realised that her eyes are strange. The turquoise ivy are moving ever-so-slightly, makes her eyes looks like they have water in them. That makes her looks like she was about to cry every minute, but at the same time, you can never know if she is going to cry or not. Somehow, those eyes are beautiful.

"I won't." he says "I won't freak out, or leave you, or let anyone do that to you. I promise."

"Don't be so sure, Jackson." she says in a warning tone, but he sees a glint of true happiness in her eyes. "You can never tell."

"Uh huh. So back to your difference. What is it? Beside the whole reading mind thing?"

She rolls her eyes "You really wanna hear?"

"C'mon sis, you know I do."

She inhales, then exhales, then blurt out one word.

"Autism."

"Excuse me?" Percy says, not quite sure what he has just heard. Of course he knows what is that, but it seems...doesn't right.

"I'm an autistic, Percy. That's what makes me different."

"But how?" he asks, "Aren't you suppose to suffer ADHD? That's ... That's completly opposite with autism!"

"Annabeth is right." Cacy signs. "You ARE a Seaweed Brain."

"Cacy! I'm not kidding! How can you be an autistic?"

"I don't know. I just am. It seems like all my life has turn me into this."

"So how can you fight? I mean, ADHD helps us fight, and autism...well, it doesn't."

"Actually is does, somehow." she says "I don't know, but Chiron says it makes me more concentrate on my target. Like, if my target is a drakon, then I will care about nothing until I killed it or it killed me. Or if I want to protect someone, then I will destroy anything comes near that person. It's kinda good. Beside, it helps my dyslexia."

"Well, you make autism sounds so cool" Percy shrugs "And that doesn't just make you different, it also makes you special and unique. So, be proud."

He stands up and pats her back.

"C'mon, let's go get some lunch. Finally I can have someone to sit with."

He helps her up and they slowly walk out of the cabin. Suddenly Percy says:

"Cacy, you know, last night after you were claimed, Chris says that Luke had tried to befriended you, but you advoid him. Is that true?"

Her heart skips a beat as the name of Chris, and Percy senses that. Oh boy. This girl has so much secrets to tell.

"I didn't advoid him, but somewhat, yes."

"Was that because of your reading mind things?"

"No, not really. Back at that time, I'm not that good. But I see something in him. Maybe because one time we played Capture the Flag, and I saw his smile in the light of the torch. It looked wicked and evil and scary, so I automaticaly shut him out."

"Okay. I get it." Percy nods. Then they walk to the dining pavilon in silence.

Lunch happens in casual talks. But oddly enough, Percy wonders why Cacy keeps her distance.

If only he knows...


	10. Chapter 9

Annabeth is very surprised to see Cacy. Of everyone, that girl is the last person she thinks that will come to talk to her.

"Hey Cacy!" Annabeth greets. "What brings you here?"

The daughter of Poseidon raises an eyebrow, but somewhere in the girl's eyes, Annabeth sees worriness. Cacy says:

"Is there any problem with me visiting my soon-to-be-half-sister-in-law?"

"Soon-to-be-half-sister-in-law?" Annabeth bursts out laughing "Cacy, I have a shorter name. It's Annabeth."

"Whatever, soon-to-be-half-sister-in-law."

Annabeth chuckles and let Cacy in. After two months ago, since she has been claimed, she has changed a lot. It's all because of Percy. He drags her to every single activities of the Camp, makes her to make some new friends, introduce her with new campers as "the half-blood that has stayed here longest." She has become more friendly that she ever was, and you can sometime sees her smile. A bright smile that maybe even Apollo would be jealous. And to be honest, her fighting skill is way better than others, and you can even compare her skill to Annabeth or Percy. And she has signed in for Goode High the next semester. But still, seeing the sweat girl to pay her a visit like this is such a nice surprise.

Cacy sits on a chair next to Annabeth's bed, looking awkward. So Annabeth decides to speak first.

"Only a visit? You... Do you... umm... need to ask me something?"

She blushes. OH HOLY HADES SHE FREAKING BLUSH! Then she pulls out a textbook.

"I need helps. I have school next semester. And you are right, Percy is such a Seaweed Brain he is even worse than me. He doesn't know how to solve even the easiest question!"

Annabeth takes the textbook from Cacy then realises it was a Algebra textbook. She bursts out laughing.

"Don't ever do that again! Zeus, if Percy can solve a single exercise, I would be the greatest Goddess of all time! But this is easy. Here. Lemme show you."

"...so here the delta is smaller than zero, right? Then _x_ doesn't exist. Got it? Remember, when the delta is bigger than zero, then there are two _x_ 's, it's zero then there is one, and delta is smaller than zero then _x_ doesn't exist. It's easy." Annabeth says and gives the book back to Cacy

"Yeah... Thank you so much." Cacy grabs the book but she seems so distract that Annabeth pulls her back.

"What's wrong Cacy? You haven't told me. You are scared."

The black hair girl looks like she is having a fight with herself. She bites her lips till it turns pale white, looking so miserable. Then she signs.

"I don't want to make you worry. This probably is nothing."

"Well in our world there is always _something_. So tell me."

Cacy shooks her head, trying to free herself from the firm grip of the daughter of Athena. Annabeth suddenly realizes why Cacy refuse to answer her.

"It's Percy, isn't it?"

The younger girl is now terrified, and Annabeth knows it's about her boyfriend. For a second her mind goes blank, and she shoves Cacy out of the way, rushes to the cabin's door. But Cacy holds her back.

"He is completly fine, Annabeth! There's nothing! Nothing!"

"Then _why_ are you so freak out?" Annabeth's basically yelling.

"Just... Sit down, Annabeth. Please? You know that I won't lie you about my brother."

Annabeth inhales sharply, then signs:

"Tell me. Now."

Cacy looks like battling with herself, and Annabeth realizes that it's not like the girl doesn't want to tell her, but she doesn't know where to start. Then finally Cacy speaks:

"It starts this morning. I don't know what it is, but it started when I was training with Percy. A twitch in my stomach. An odd feeling. Then a vision of a beautiful city, looks exactly like ancient Rome, but this is new, very new, like in modern day, and much smaller. Then I fainted. I told Percy that I was tired for the sun, and come looking for Rachel, but I cannot find her. It only happens when I come near to Percy. Each time a different vision. Ice river. Giants. A blond boy with purple shirt. A Chinese baby-faced buffy boy."

"A Chinese baby-faced buffy boy?" Annabeth raises her eyebrow.

"Weirdest vision of all time." Cacy agrees. "But I don't understand it. Usually it's a dream, right? I... I never had one. I can't tell if it's something, or just because of training too long."

"Only when Percy is near?" The daughter of Athena asks.

"Only when Percy is near." Poseidon's daughter comfirms. "Wait! There is another time, when I was in the cabin, and I heard the water from the fountain ripples. I come near it and heard, 'Hera', then a bunch of vision, then I faint again."

"Hera?" There is rage in the blonde hair's voice. "What is she doing this time?"

"I have no ideas. What can I do now?"

"I don't know." Annabeth bites her lips "The gods have been quiet for more than a week now. Rachel is at the Clarion Academy. She may be back in a couples of days. I'll ask her then. But now, relax. I dont't think anything will be happen soon."

It seems that Annabeth is convincing herself than Cacy, but the turquoise blue eyes girl seems to be relieved. The daughter of Poseidon thanks Annabeth and left.

If only Annabeth knows how wrong she was.


	11. Chapter 10

Rachel knows she is in trouble by the time she walks pass the Thalia tree. Sure, since she became a part of this crazy Myth stuffs, there always be some kind of trouble, but when she was out there, living another life among mortals, everything seems to be so far, so peaceful, so... normal. But Rachel doesn't feel so bad about it. She has gotten used to it. Afterall, this is truly where she belongs. With troubles. Not with those stupid bitches at school.

She walks to the canoe lake just to find Percy and Annabeth making out. Seriously you guys? Rachel signs. She liked Percy, but since she became the Oracle, that feeling no longer exist. But still... Suddenly she wonders does Annabeth feel uncomfortable with her. Remember the time when they were in the Labyrinth... Rachel shivers. If her oppoinent was Annabeth, then Rachel doesn't need the boy.

"RED!" Annabeth yells and runs to her, pulls her in a big hug. Percy smiles and hug her too.

"Guys... Can't... breath..." She chokes.

"Sorry." Annabeth says with her brightest smile. "I just miss you so much."

"Glad to hear that." She smiles boardly. "But why are you calling me here?"

"You called her?" Percy askes in shock

"Wait he doesn't know?"

"It's girl's problem Seaweed Brain. I have to go now. See you later Perce."

Then she pulls Rachel away.

" So what's so serious that you can't tell Percy?" Rachel asks the blonde girl.

"It can be nothing or it can be a HUGE problem." Annabeth replies. "But I don't know. That's why I don't want to make him worry."

Rachel doesn't say a word. This isn't a good time to argue with Annabeth. The two girl head to the cabin of Poseidon.

Cacy is pretty surprised to hear the knock on the cabin's door. Percy is training (or doing something else that she doesn't want to know), and she knows Annabeth will wait for Rachel Elizabeth Dare. They are two people that she could think will knock on her door. That's why she's more than shock to find Annabeth and Rachel outside her cabin.

"Annabeth" She says. "Rachel. What brings you here? Do you want to come in?"

"No, um," Annabeth says. "I want you to come with us. Tell Rach about the things you've see. We need to find out what happens."

Cacy nods and steps outside. The three girls go for a walk, while Cacy's telling Rachel everything she has told Annabeth a couples days before. It getting worse day by day that she can't go near her brother anymore. So she advoids him, and ofcourse, slowly drifts away from everyone else. She is turning back to the person she was before, lonely and anti-social. No one seems to care about that, though. But she doesn't care about them either. She has learned, long time ago, that people will always forget her. She has gotten used to it that she doesn't feel bad anymore.

The Oracle listens to her story, then seems to think hard. They continue to walk pass the cabins, then when they reach the Hera's cabin, things happen.

Cacy suddenly starts to scream uncontrolably, put her hands around her head and keep screaming. At the same time, Rachel collapses, unconcious. Annabeth freaks out. She doesn't know what happens to her friends. But then, Cacy stops screaming, and Rachel's eyes flutter open. Before Annabeth can ask anything, a boy runs to them. Will Solace, from the Apollo's cabin.

"Annabeth" He says, then pause as he see the two girl lying on the ground. "Oh my gods Annabeth, what happened?"

"I don't know!" She says with a tone that clearly shows that she is scared.

"Take them back to the infirmary with me. Oh and Annabeth?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen Percy?"

"Percy? No, why?"

"We can't find him anywhere. Even the IM cannot reach him. It's like he has been blocked."

Cacy, now has woken up, let out a small yelp when she hear this. She takes a step back, mutters.

"No. No no no. She did it... She did it..."

Then she runs straight to the woods.

Will starts to runs after her, but Annabeth stops him.

"No. Leave her alone. You carry Rachel back to the infirmary and take care of her, alright? I'm gonna find my boyfriend."

Then before Will have time to say a word, Annabeth has taken off into the trees.


	12. Chapter 11

She knows it. She has knew it for long, but now, finally she can admit it.

The empathy links.

She knows she has it with Perseus Jackson, her half-brother, a now missing hero.

And the bad thing is?

It only works one way.

The day when she knew about the empathy link is the first day she had nightmares. She found out that she can felt what he was feeling, sudden anger, sudden happiness, when she wasn't doing anything. But Percy doesn't feel the same. Chiron said that it was some kind of bond between siblings, different from the link between Grover and Percy. It was the kind of link that was created when you think of someone too much that you can first understand their feelings just by looking at them, then slowly you can feel their feelings, and then the empathy link will be created. And that was definitely what happened. Because, since you haven't noticed, she still has a crush on Percy. Yeah yeah it gross, but don't blame her. Aphrodite takes all the credit for this. Oh and another news? Annabeth and Percy shared an empathy link too, just they didn't know.

Cacy doent't like this whole empathy link things.

Because even with it, she can't feel Percy. She can't feel her brother. And that's why she doesn't tell Annabeth... She feels useless and tiny. And worthless. Like always.

Annabeth has been in a serious broken down. It has been two days since Percy is gone. Annabeth is not herself anymore. She doesn't concentrate on anything. Most of the time, it's like she's not even here.

The next day, Annabeth wakes up with a scream. Cacy runs to Athena cabin, but most of the other campers were there. She is not the only one that care about Annabeth. But the blond hair girl seems not to notice the crowd around her. She just keep mumbling "Percy" and packing her bag. Eventually, people leaves. Only Cacy is still there. Annabeth rushes out of the cabin, but Chiron has come. He holds her back.

"Annabeth" The old centaur says "What are you doing?"

"Finding him." She says, doesn't even bother to look at Chiron. And of course, 'him' means Percy.

"Wait, what?" Cacy says in disbelieve "You know where he is?"

Chiron looks as shock as Cacy is.

"Annabeth, please, calm down and tell me what happened."

"No!" The daughter of Athena yells "I have to go now! What if he is waiting? What if he is _in danger_?" The blond girl whispers those words, like saying it out loud can make it comes true.

"Well then _at lease_ you have to tell me where are you going?" Chiron asks, sounds impatient.

Annabeth bites her lip, then breath out: "Grand Canyon"

"Grand Canyon?" Cacy asks, confused "But why?"

"I have had a dream." Annabeth says "There's a voice told me that if I come to the Grand Canyon and find a boy with only one shoe, I will find the answer for Percy's missing. I think Percy is that boy."

"It's too simple, don't you think?" The centaur asks.

"I know... just..."

"I'll come with you, Annabeth." Cacy speaks. "Please. I have to. He is my brother."

"No." Annabeth says and Cacy frozes in shock.

"But..."

"Cacy." Annabeth cuts her protest "I know you want to go. I know you worry about him. But... I can't put you in danger. What if something happens to you? How can I tell him about that? You are his sister!"

"And you are his _girlfriend_." Cacy grits her teeth "What do you think he will feel if something happens to _you_?"

"Cacy" Chiron says "She is right. You should stay here. You'll be safe here."

For a moment, the daughter of Poseidon stands in shock. Tears start to fill in her turquoise blue eyes. Obviously, she is hurted by those words.

"You too, Chiron? You too?" She whispers, a tear streaks down her cheek. Then she turns and runs to the woods.

The two look at her dark hair disappear into the shaded place.

"You own her a real big apology, Annabeth." Chiron says

"You... I... er..." For the first time in forever, the daughter of Athena loses her words.

"I understand. Trust me, I really do." The old centaur smiles sadly. "Thousands years of demigods" He slightly shakes his head. "I have seen so much more."

"I don't really mean to..."

"I know. But you said it, anyway. We are all selfish. All of us. Even the gods are selfish. Oh and Annabeth, you'll need a ride. I'll call Butch from the Iris cabin. He is great with the chariot."

"Thank you Chiron. For all of this." Annabeth smiles.

"No need. Now go to the Thalia tree. Butch will meet you there."

While waiting for Butch at the Thalia tree, Annabeth thinks back to the conversation earlier. A hint of guilty creeps into her mind, and she feels ashame. How could she be so _mean_?

Cacy's safety is not the only reason that Annabeth doesn't want her to come. Actually, it never was. She has to admit, she doesn't really care if Cacy is dead. (Now the guilty feeling is getting stronger). The real reason is, she is uncomfortable with Percy's half sister. That girl kinda creeps her out with her difference, her silence and her thought. And she, ah, it's hard to say this, but she jealous with Cacy. Percy seems really love his sister, and she feels that the time he spent for her isn't enough. Beside, though she has brothers and sisters, no one _actually_ care for her that much. Of course, it because beside Tyson, Cacy is the only sibling that Percy has. But still...

 _Stop being mean!,_ she says to herself. _Don't you see that you are being ridiculous? She doesn't even have a family! Annabeth Chase, what is wrong with you?_

The sound of a chariot stop her from thinking. She looks up. Butch is standing on the chariot, waving at her. Annabeth shakes her head and heads to the chariot, exciting to see her boyfriend back.


	13. Chapter 12

Travis and Connor are trying to pull Cacy out of her hinding spot, where she has stayed all day, crying. Yeah, you may think that she is just a weak girl, just cries every times something happens. But, you are dead wrong. She is stronger than every one you know, somewhat even stronger than Annabeth. She is just been through alot, that now her mental state is not really...normal. No, she is not crazy. But still... She thinks that nobody needs her **(A/N: Yep, nobody *wink*)**. And Chiron basically confirmed it.

"Cacy, come on..." Travis tries to comfort her.

"Go away, Stolls. Not in the mood."

"Annabeth is back!" Connor says, hoping she will come down from that tree.

"With out Percy." She says, loud enough for the brothers to hear.

Travis and Connor share a worry glance.

"How do you know?" Travis asks.

She lets out a bitter laugh:

"How do I _not_ know?"

"But don't you want to see..." Connor says

"...if she has any information?" Travis chims in.

"Plus, you haven't eaten anything."

Another bitter laugh

"Why do you care? Back in the time I was in Hermes cabin, you didn't even seem to notice that I had disappeared. Why different now?"

The two boys look at each other worrily.

"Well, no protest?" Cacy says at the edge of tears. "I was right. No one gives a damn about me. I bet Chiron sent you here to get me."

"Cacy, please" Travis pleads. "We can talk about it later if you want. But please come down here with us. Don't shut us out. Please."

"Oh _I_ shut _you_ out?" Her voice raises. "Well this is new. Last time I checked, it was you, _all of you_ , don't even bother to remember me!"

"Cacy, no, he means..." Connor says, but Cacy has jumped down from here hiding spot. Her face is red from crying.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP BOTH OF YOU! THIS IS NONE OF YOUR BUSSINESS. _I AM_ NONE OF YOUR BUSSINESS! STAY AWAY FROM ME! GO TELL CHIRON THAT I AM NONE OF HIS BUSSINESS, EITHER!" She yells in tears and walks away angrily.

Behind her, the Stoll brothers look exhausted and surprised.

Cacy heads to the lake. But there are so many people here. They are looking at the lake and mumbling about something. She doesn't know why, but she runs toward the canoe lake.

She sees Annabeth, Butch and three other people are standing by the lake, soaking wet, the chariot is sinking in the lake. Nice landing, really.

She takes a look at three other people. A very beautiful girl, with choppy brown hair like she cut it herself, eyes that keep changing colors, brown, green, blue, and back to brown. She is stunning.

Next to the girl is a scrawny boy with curly black hair and pointy ears like elves. His eyes are brown, and he looks mischievous. She immediately knows this guy will get along perfectly well with Hermes cabin.

Standing a little bit far from the other is a boy. He seems unfocus and confused. He looks really familiar. That blonde hair, with that purple T-shirt, that small scar at his upper lips... And his eyes... They are electric blue, different from her turquoise blue, but very familiar... A name hit her. _Thalia_. Those eyes are similar with Thalia's. And she realises, she has seen him in one of those vision, before Percy was gone.

He is the answer for Percy's missing. But how?

She runs to the blonde guy, but then she sees Drew Tanaka. Trying to flirt with him. Right at the moment he shows up. A real bitch, she thinks.

Somebody grabs her arm. It's Connor. Travis is standing next to him.

"Cacy, wait,"

"Don't get mad with us please..." Travis holds his arm up, like Cacy is gonna hurt him.

"Mad at you?" She seems confused "No! Oh gods, no, I didn't get mad at you! Just... I was just upset. It's there something wrong?"

"It's Chiron." Travis says

"He wants to see you" Connor adds.

"O...Kay? 'Bout what?"

They both shrug.

On her way to the Big house, she crosses the cabins. She sees Rachel walks into Hera cabin. Cacy wants to follow the Oracle to ask what happened, but, as she just comes near the cabin, this happens.

A shock wave hit her. She falls to the ground, unconcious.


	14. Chapter 13

Cacy wakes up in the infirmary and curses herself. Why does she faint every times something happened? _Every. Single. Time._ She starts to hate herself.

As she gets off the bed, the infirmary door creeks open. Will Solace comes in, then he sees her.

"Cacy," He says "You awake already? Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm fine, Will. Um, how long have I been here?"

"A couples of hours. You should stay in bed. I can grab you some stuff for dinner, if you want."

"No, it's fine. Do you know where the new guys are?"

"Oh. I just introduced Camp to Leo, you know, the scrawny boy? Hephaetus has claimed him. I think we're gonna have another trouble maker. He has gone to the Big House to meet Chiron with Piper and Jason."

"Piper and Jason?"

"Oh yeah, the other two. Piper is the pretty girl with kaleidoscope eyes and choppy brown hair, and Jason is that blonde guy who wear a purple T-shirt."

"Oh, okay. Thank you so much for taking care of me. Hope we don't have to see each in this situation again." Cacy says and walks to the door.

"Woa, hey, miss, where do you think you going?" Will yells and blocks her way.

"Outside, I guess? I'm okay now, anyway."

"Nope, nope you don't. Go back to that bed or I'm gonna force you. This is doctor's order."

"Bring it on, Solace. I wouldn't hesitate."

"Really, miss..." Suddenly he stops.

Cacy frowns, then let out a bitter laugh.

"Don't know my last name, Solace? One point for me. Now let me go."

She pushes pass him and camly but fastly walks outside. She doesn't even bother to cry anymore. She just feels empty, so empty that she doesn't feel anything.

Will Solace silently cursing himself in the infirmary.

Jason jumps when he hears footsteps behind him. The centaur, Chiron, looks up and smiles. Leo, Piper and Jason turn their head. A girl with dark brown hair and turquoise blue eyes walks in. She looks at Jason, a quick glance, but sends a shiver down his spine.

"Hi Chiron." The girl says. She seems shy.

"Cacy." The centaur's eyes shine, and Jason sees how much this Cacy girl is important to him. "Are you okay yet? I heard you fainted."

The girl blushes "I'm fine. Things happen lately, you know. You don't have to worry about me."

"Can't help myself." Chiron smiles. "So what bring you here?"

"I...uh..." She glances to the three new demigods, then decides she can say it in front of them. "I want to know what did Annabeth find, but I don't want to ask her. Clearly she is tired and frustrated, since she didn't find my brother. But I need to know what happened."

Her...what? Her _brother_? This girl is Percy Jackson's sister? Jason doesn't even know why he is so surprise about this.

"Well, in that case, you can ask them." Chiron points to the trio. "They are what Annabeth found. This is Jason," the centaur points at him, "this is Piper and this is Leo. Guys, this girl is Cacy, daughter of Poseidon, also the camper that has stayed here longest."

"Hi." She says with her face to the ground, shyly shakes their hand. Leo can't seem to take his eyes of her, not in an interested way but in a confused way. Piper seems concerned, like she has just realized there is something wrong with this girl. Cacy comes to him last. Jason is surprised when she look straight into his eyes. Then he is taken aback by that look.

It's like every single hate, every single anger of her life, she sends into that look. She sends into him. Her face is still blank, still a little bit red like she is shy, but her eyes are sending messages for him: You don't belong here. You are the reason for all of this. All. And I'll make you pay for it.

But then, she turns back to Chiron and smiles

"Maybe later Chiron. I'm a little bit hungry. And I'm sure our new guys will want some food, too, after you've done the whole orientation thing. Bye." She leans forward and kissed his cheek. For a moment, Jason even thinks she is his daughter.

"Bye Cacy" Chiron says as she leaves. She walks past Jason, and whispers something. Something that Jason thinks she was talking to herself. Something that makes him scared.

"I've seen you, Jason Grace."


End file.
